


love is blind (and greed insatiable)

by blackkat



Series: Crossover and Fusion Drabbles [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mild Painplay, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Referenced Major Injury, Sharing a Body, slight blood and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: The Akatsuki are hired to separate a certain prince from a certain homonculus. It doesn't go quite as planned for anyone involved.





	love is blind (and greed insatiable)

“I'm pretty fucking sure that _this_ isn't what Leader-sama intended,” Hidan says, disgusted, as he peels himself out of the hole he left in the wall.

Kakuzu doesn’t so much as glance at him, studying the ripple of black that crosses his skin like stone. “We got the job done, didn’t we,” he says, but his eyes are narrowed, and Hidan tightens his grip around his scythe, ready to bring it sweeping up. He doesn’t like the look on Kakuzu’s face, not at fucking _all_.

Hidan glances over at the unconscious prince sprawled in the corner, the woman with the mechanical arm collapsed on top of them. Ready to be sacrificed, but Hidan can't stop watching his partner, because no way is he going to get stabbed in the neck _again_. The blood is only just drying, and if Kakuzu takes his head all the way off the odds are he won't be willing to reattach it.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Hidan challenges, takes a step forward—

Darkness surges across Kakuzu’s face. Hidan catches the brief, alarmed widening of his eyes before he’s grabbed by the throat, slammed back into the wall as his scythe clatters from his grip. That black stone-like skin is spreading out across Kakuzu’s face in lines and flat edges, and his covered eye has gone pure black, staring at Hidan as he snarls and struggles.

“You,” Kakuzu says, but that’s not Kakuzu’s intonation, bored and derisive no matter what. This is sharp, almost eager, and the wrongness of it coming from his partner’s mouth prickles across Hidan's skin. “You're _his_ , aren’t you?”

“What?” Hidan chokes out. He tries to kick out, tries to shove Kakuzu away, but Kakuzu’s got greater strength, more weight; he doesn’t so much as budge, and his grip doesn’t even shift. Hidan wheezes for breath, and glee is surging up in tandem with the alarm. Kakuzu’s too much of a bastard to make a good sacrifice to Jashin, but if Hidan _tries_ —

“I _like_ this guy,” Kakuzu says, and he _laughs_. It’s the creepiest fucking thing Hidan has ever seen. “Oh, yeah, he gets it! All the money, all the wealth, all the girls and guys. All of it just for _us_.” He leans forward, and one of those stone claws grazes the side of Hidan's face. Another laugh shakes from him, and Hidan grimaces, jerks a knee up between his legs.

If Kakuzu even notices, he doesn’t show it. Just leans in, grinning widely, and that’s fucking _terrifying_ , Hidan will admit that without hesitation. Kakuzu’s face isn't supposed to _do_ that. “Hey,” Kakuzu says, still that wrong voice. “You're _mine_ , even if you haven’t fucking noticed. This guy—he’s got a claim on you, and it’s _mine_ now.”

“Fuck you, shithole,” Hidan rasps, even though the tattoo of his heartbeat whispers _he said mine he said he **wants**_ with glee, and wrenches forward—

Kakuzu lets him go with a snarl of pure fury, recoils, and one hand comes up like he’s going to claw his face right off. The black skin ripples, fades, and Kakuzu growls, “This is _my_ body!”

Possession, Hidan thinks, staggering up to his feet. “What the _fuck_?” he says loudly. “Are you fucking _possessed_?”

A ragged breath, and Kakuzu doesn’t look up, but his shoulders shake. “Oh yeah,” he says, that not-right voice again. “Greed’s the—aargh!”

Green eyes slide open, and Kakuzu straightens, breathing hard. One staggering step and he grabs Hidan by the collar of his cloak, wrenches him close, and snarls, “Don’t you _dare_!”

It’s pretty fucking obvious that he’s not talking to Hidan, for once, and in the name of not getting himself tossed through any more walls Hidan doesn’t cut his hand off. “Should I start an _exorcism_?” he demands. “You shithead, at least—”

“No,” Kakuzu says, steadier than before. He breathes out, lifts his head, and the set of his mouth is a familiar slant of avaricious satisfaction. “We’re just working out the boundaries.”

“Boundaries?” Hidan repeats dumbly. And then, “Hey, shithead, what the fuck did you mean, I'm fucking _yours_?”

Kakuzu gives him a flat, disbelieving look. He drags Hidan one step closer, says derisively, “ _Guess_ ,” and then crushes his mouth to Hidan's in a devouring kiss.

The sudden surge of heat almost makes Hidan's knees buckle, and he sucks in a sharp breath, then shoves up into the bite of Kakuzu’s mouth, takes that bloody-bright heat and returns it with dazed desperation. Breaks it, a long moment later, and _laughs_.

“I've never kissed two people at once before,” he snickers, and hands find his thighs, haul him up, slam him back against the wall with Kakuzu pressing right between his legs.

“That doesn’t sound like an objection,” Kakuzu says, like it’s a threat, and his teeth find Hidan's throat, the closing stab wound there.

Hidan hisses at the sweet-hot flare of pain, moans around a laugh. “Who’s the other shithead?” he asks.

There's a pause, and then Kakuzu’s expression shifts, low-key anger and frustrated desire sliding into humor and possessiveness. The hands on Hidan's thighs tighten. “Greed,” the guy possessing Kakuzu says. “I'm Greed the Homunculus.”

“Nice to meet you.” Hidan laughs, and drags him up into another bruising kiss.


End file.
